The Mafia
by animeabby97
Summary: Each person has their own story. Mystery and heartbreak, death and love, power of will and the right thing. How will Meiko, Len, Rin, Kaito, Miku, and luka deal in the world of a mafia. Some KaitoXRin MikuXLuka LenXLin.  Each Charater will have their own2


Vocaloid mafia

"You ready?" The Teal haired teen girl whispered.

"Yeah let's go…" My twin was shrouded in darkness and her voice was just as dark.

We beat down the door quietly and spread around the house. My sister and I ran to the left in the downstairs. The others ran to their assigned positions. Miku ran upstairs with Luka, Meiko and Kaito ran to the right of the house. Rin, my twin, ran silently across the floor. All the rooms on our side were checked except for one last room. We slowly slinked to the room guns raised at our shoulders safety lock off. Checking inside the room we both saw no one and gave the signal that it was safe to each other. We walked in the room trying to find ANYTHING that could help us.

"Len look! A trail of silk!" Rin called out.

She was pointing to the wardrobe at the end of the room. I was just as excited as her! A cream silk dress lay in a crumple next to the wardrobe. Along with that was a pearl necklace, and glass shoes on top of the pile.

"Ha Cinderella must live here huh?" I asked myself.

Rin hopped up next to the closet as I reached down for the dress and jewels. Rin quickly opened the closet and screamed like a banshee. I saw her body form crumple and I man and woman step out, or so I thought. I gathered Rin into my arms and looked up at the two hide-aways. On closer inspection I found that the one I thought was a boy was actually a girl and the girl was a boy! I grabbed at my gun but as I got it loaded I saw something that made me drop my gun. I was told to eliminate everyone in the house but these two, they looked like Rin and I but… Darker… Same clothing and everything but with it in black. The girl winked and ran out the window and the boy followed. He stopped just before jumping out and looked at me while opening his mouth like he would talk. But… the others jumped in and took out their weapons shooting at the boy. He quickly ducted and was out the window.

"You Idiot! Why didn't you stop them?" Miku screamed at me.

"I-I…" Was all I could say.

"Come on get Rin up and let's go…" Everyone left except for Kaito.

Kaito gently took Rin out of my arms and held her up in his. He gave me a look of pity and walked off after the others. I was left alone in the room. I really couldn't care less what they thought right now… I just want to know who that boy and girl are. Why did they look like me and Rin? By the time I got home I still haven't gotten these two things out of my head. Luka told me as I walked in there was going to be a meeting.

If you haven't guessed yet all of us are a small mafia. We run this town and surrounding cities even though were small though. We really are a family though. It would be a weird and messed up family if any in the real world though! Luka is like the strict grandfather. She leads us with an iron fist. Miku is like the teenage brother, always beating on us! Meiko is truly the mother of us, she is kind and sweet. Meiko really watches out for all of us and will risk anything for our safety. Kaito… He really isn't in the family… He would be the flirty neighbor… Stealing each of the girl's hearts, it pisses me off! Rin and I are the small twins! Just learning the ropes… We were apparently burning the ropes and not doing too good either. The meeting had started and we were being blown to bits.

"Len… Rin… I think the only way to fix this is if you guys start going on missions separately…" Luka said in a solemn voice.

"B-But!" I started back but was cut off by Rin.

"I understand Luka… Len… It's for the best! You risked yourself and the mission by helping me. I made a stupid mistake! I don't want to drag the team down…" Rin was straight out whimpering.

Rin immediately left the room. She was followed by Kaito, then Meiko, the Miku and finally Luka. Who gave me a glare for a good two minutes before she completely left the room. I was left alone in the meeting room. I swear it got 5 times colder as soon as everyone left the room. It was an eerie stillness that had flooded over the room. I had to get out of that room. But what could I do at 10 at night except go to my room and sleep?

My room was the same as it always has been. It seems that no matter what happens my bedroom will always stay the same. An aura that was attached to my bedroom furniture somehow has lingered here forever. I truly just wanted sleep. The comfort of my bed was like a warm blanket after staying in the cold for so long. That was in till SHE came through the window. Out of nowhere the cold window opened and she stepped lightly onto the edge of my bed, kneeling down to her knees. It was her, the dark Rin. Complete in Rin's outfit only in black though. She had a look of regret on her face. I couldn't explain it but she was somehow the most beautiful thing alive to me right now.

"Len… We need to talk… I made a mistake…" She said in a sorrowful voice.


End file.
